Just Me
by Commander Gecko S
Summary: Moonpaw is from a litter of four. Whitepaw, the eternal optimist, Blackpaw, a gloomy pessimest, Sunpaw, her new enemy, and then her, the plain Moonpaw. Follow her through her ever boring life. Or will it really be so boring? Chapter eleven is UP!
1. How could he?

**DISCLAIMER:**

Last time I checked, I'm not Erin Hunter.

"Mom? Mom? MOM!?" I nearly yowled the last word in my mothers ear.

"What? I was SLEEPING!" hissed the light tabby. That was my mom, Shadowheart. On either side of her nestled two of my siblings, Blackkit and Whitekit. There are four of us. Blackkit is obviously black, and very troublesome. Whitekit is white, and one of the sweetest cats you'd ever meet. Then there's Sunkit, a light ginger tom, and me, Moonkit.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but... Icekit stopped breathing," I meowed quietly, trying not to wake up my siblings. Icekit was a white tom with blue eyes. He sadly was deaf in one ear, as most white blue-eyed cats were. It seemed to only be one was as only one eye was blue. He had had a bad cough all day, and his sister. Flamekit was very worried, as she had already lost one of her sibling this winter.

"What? Go get Gingerfoot! NOW!" my mother screeched. I stumbled out of the small cave that was the nursery, into snow that went up to my belly fur. Shivering, I plowed my way to Gingerfoot's den as fast as I could. Icekit was one of my best friends, and I couldn't think of what life would be like without him. As I entered the slightly larger cave of the medicine cat, I saw Gingerfoot staring at the sky through a small chink in the ceiling of his cave. He seemed to be in a trance, so he didn't respond even when I nearly yowled loud enough to make him deaf. Taking a deep breath, I bit down hard on his ginger tipped tail.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yowled. That was the second cat to get mad at me tonight! Geez!

"Icekit stopped breathing!!" I meowed. Gingerfoot nearly knocked me over running out of his den. I just stood there dumbfounded for a second. By the time I got to the nursery through the snow again (the wind had picked up through the entrance to the larger cave that was our camp and cover my path), I saw Lightheart, head bowed over Icekit.

"I can't believe it," came her soft voice. "He was so young." I didn't have to ask to figure out what had happened. I couldn't believe it. If I had been maybe a few heartbeats faster, if I hadn't taken so long to get Shadowheart, or went directly to Gingerfoot, Icekit might've been okay. My head low, I closed my eyes and began to sleep, in my little nook in the stone walls.

"Get up! Get up get up get up!" The voice of Whitekit awoke me the next morning.

"Why? Let me sleep a bit longer!" I grumbled, flicking Whitekit with my tail. She was always up early. The little perfectionist.

"We're going to be apprentices today!!" she exclaimed. I admit, _that _got my attention. "Come on! Lets wake Icekit and Flamekit!"

"Whitekit, Icekit died last night," Blackkit meowed in his usual, gloomy voice. _That_ silenced my sister.

"Oh." Whitekit looked a bit sad, but not for long. "Oh well! We're going to be APPRENTICES!" she said excitedly. I shook my head. _'That's my sister'_I thought, rather annoyed. Of all my siblings, I hated Whitekit the most. Lets face it, she was pretty, she was smart, she was good at almost everything (even I could beat her at a race, and I was pretty pathetic), she was happy, and everyone loved her. Did I forget to mention that she was pretty?

"Come on, Sunkit. Lets go hide before Shadowheart tries to wash us again," I meowed to my brother. He was my favourite sibling, and in my eyes, was the only one whose perception on life wasn't distorted (Whitekit thought everything was perfect, and Blackkit thought everything was the worst it could ever be).

"Sure! Maybe we can sneak out of ca-," He was cut off as Shadowheart started roughly licking him between his ears. "Or not."

"Now now, after today, you won't even _have_ to sneak off!" meowed my mother.

"So, do you know who our mentors will be?" Whitekit asked in her normal, annoying sing-song happy-happy voice.

"Yes, and Stonestar let me help decide. I'm not allowed to say," Shadowheart meowed between licks, "You'll find out soon enough." Sadly, 'soon enough' didn't quite come soon enough. It wasn't until sun-high that Stonestar, the large, strong leader of CaveClan, called the meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to leave the Cave gather beneath the Highhole for a clan Meeting," called the large, admirable Clan leader. Shadowheart herded my siblings and I out of the nursery, our fur cleaned. Whitekit was easily recognisable, with her gleaming white fur seeming to generate it's own radiance. Did I mention that she really gets on my nerves?

"Don't be nervous," Shadowheart mewed to us quietly.

"Members of the Clan, it is time again for our oldest kits to join our apprentices. Would Blackkit, Whitekit, Sunkit and Moonkit please come forward?" Stonestar meowed from a high dent in the cave wall. It was actually the enterance to his den, and threw shadows over his dark gray fur.

"Come on!" Sunkit whispered, as the four of us approached the small series of ledges that led up to the Highhole. Stonestar gave us a nod, and we jumped to join our leader.

"Rosepetal, please come forward," meowed Stonestar. A light ginger she-cat came forward out of the shadowed corners of his den. "Rosepetal, you are one of our oldest and strongest warriors. Many of our younger warriors have been your apprentices, and it is time for you to take on another. Whitekit, until your training has ended, you will be known as Whitepaw. Rosepetal, please share all your knowledge with this young cat." At that, Rosepetal breifly touched noses with Whitepaw before they moved off to the side. Rosepetal was one of the Clans' best warriors. Did I mention hor much I hate Whitepaw?

"Silvertail, please come forward," continued thr leader. A light tabby she-cat of diffrent shades of gray, giving her a silver appearance came forard this time. "Silvertail, you are one of our newest warriors. You have been trained by Rosepetal, and certainly are a credit to the Clan. It is time for you to take your first apprentice. Blackkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Darkpaw. Silvertail, please pass on all your abilities to this young cat," Silvertail then touched noses with Blackpaw, and the two cats moved off to the side.

"Gingerfoot, please come forward," my heart leapt with hope. Wither Sunkit or me would be the medicine cat apprentice! It was a rank I had always envied Silentpaw for, until she passed away from the Greencough that ravaged the Clan earlier in the season. It then seemed to fall even below the ground that the Cave rested on when Stonestar continued. "Sunkit, Gingerfoot has requested you as his apprentice. Do you accept?"

"I do," After Sunkit spoke those words, my ears seemed to stop working. How could he? Sunkit KNEW that I had always wanted to be medicine cat apprentice! More than anything! I can't believe that he did that! It wasn't until I heard a hushed wisper that I seemed to awake from my little trance.

"Hello? Earth to Moonpaw?" Spottedpelt, a light silver she-cat with darker flecks stared down at me. Moonpaw? I must've missed my own cerimony! I hurridely touched noses with the older cat, and turned around. I could hear the Clan chanting,

"Whitepaw! Blackpaw! Sunpaw! Moonpaw! Whitepaw! Blackpaw! Sunpaw! Moonpaw!" I then jumped down from the ledge, hardly noticing as my legs tingled. Apparently, I still couldn't land properly when jumping from heights. Just another reason to choose Sunpaw over me.

"What happened back there?" Spottedpelt asked, as she caught up with me.

"Nothing," I grumbled before running off to the apprentices den. It had a much lower ceiling than the nursery, and was much cosier. I curled up to sleep, and didn't awake until the moon was high in the sky. In the medicine cat's den.


	2. Why am I so stupid?

**DISCLAIMER:**

yeah, yeah. I don't own warriors. Whatever.

"Oh, good. You're awake," meowed a very familiar voice. It was Sunpaw! That traitor... When I awoke, I was in the medicine cat's den. How did I get there? I tried to stand up, but for some reason I couldn't. "When you jumped down from the Highhole, you misaligned one of your legs. You'll have to stay here for a few days, until it's had time to..." at that point, I just stopped listening. I then tested each of my legs. All I had to do was give my right front leg a twist before it started to hurt. I grumbled something inaudible, then went back to sleep. That traitor.

"Moonpaw...Moonpaw?...Moonpaw!...MOONPAW!!" Somebody was yowling in my ears! How was I supposed to sleep now? "Moonpaw, are you okay?" Apparently, it was Spottedpelt. 'I just got betrayed by my best friend! Do you think I'm okay?' I thought about saying. Instead, I just mumbled.

"I'm fine," and then "Do you need something?"

"No, I'm just letting you know that we can start training in three days. That's when Sunpaw said you'd be better," replied my mentor before leaveing. Ugh. Sunpaw. What does he know? He just started yesterday! I couldn't beleive how I used to like him...

"Moonpaw? Are you awake?" asked a diffrent voice. I certainly wasn't happy wit Gingerfoot at the moment either, but he didn't know I wanted the spot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't I leave today? Just give me some poppy seeds, It should do," I meowed. I wanted to get out of here!

"I can't do that. There's a chance it'll make you to sleepy, or you might get addicted..." Once again I just zoned off. I think that I fell asleep, since when I woke up I could see the moon through the small hole in the ceiling of the cave. It sent a small beam of moonshine to the ground. 'so beautiful...' she thought. 'If I can get back before the moon sets, I'll be able to watch it plenty more'. With that, she left the medicine cat's den. If she was found missing, it would be no big deal. She had to do this. As she stood up from her mossy bed, she remembered her leg. Apparently, it was still sore after it was put back in place. If a bit of pain stops me, what sort of warrior would I be? I just sucked it up and left.

All I have to do is catch a bit of prey. If I do that, maybe I won't be so useless... I just can't stand feeling useless! I quickly took a survey of the cave before leaving. At one end is the Highhole, and the leaders den. On each side, paralell to each other, are the Warriors' den and then the Apprentices'. Then there's the nursery and the medicine cat's den. In the center id the fresh-kill pile (it certianly is low these days. I'm sure every little bit will help). Each den is a small hole in the wall that led to a sub cave. Wow, did anyone ever think, that if MountainClan, SkyClan or even peaceful PlainsClan attacked, that we'd be doomed? There's no alternate exit! We'd be trapped! It sent shivers down my spine. Luckily, the only enterance to camp is a small tunnel that is partialy hidden behing a large rock. The Ancient Clans were no fools.

Out the tunnel I went! I had actually never made it past this tunnel. Once I was outside, I unterstood why. The cave cliff the cave set on, once you were past a few large rocks, fell down quite steeply.I gulped. Was I serious about this? I looked at the large, white circle of a moon. Did the moon ever fail to show? Did it fail to shine through the clouds, even when it was 'too hard'? No! And neither would I! My leg may be killing me, but I was no wimp. I opened my ears to the moon-high silence and listened. There was no wind, and I couldn't smell anything, but I still had my ears. There! On the cliff below, on a small ledge, was a scurrying creature. I didn't really know what it was called, but it was there!

I'm almost there! Just a few jumps more...

* * *

Nooo!

* * *

Why am I so stupid?

* * *

Help...

* * *

The sun's rising... The first patrol should be out soon.

* * *

No! They can't see me!

* * *

I'm too hoarse to meow any more. I need help.

* * *

I guess nobody will help me...

* * *

I have to do this!

* * *

How it hurts...

* * *

How odd... Everything is going black...

* * *

Goodbye...

* * *

Why am I so stupid?

* * *

**Authors' Note: **Sorry if the las bit was pathetic there... Yes, I did that on purpose. Is Moonpaw okay? Keep watching to find out!


	3. That Darn Hole

**DISCLAIMER**

idonotownwarriorsoranythingelseandcongratulationsifyoucanreadthis!

"Where am I?" My voice sounded strange, even to me. Hollow, almost. My vision was blurred. Or was that just the wall? It was all so... gray. Of course, once I saw Gingerfoot I knew it was the wall.

"Wow, you're actually awake! You've been unconscious for three days!" he exclaimed. It seemed to me he had never had this happen. Ugh.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked again. Why couldn't he just answer my questions?

"Well, You kind of... fell of the cliff. We found you almost a day later. Your mother is furious," Gingerfoot started. Oh, yeah. That hurt. And still does.

"So where am I?" I asked again. He sure doesn't answer many questions, does he?

"I was getting to that. The thing is. Stonestar is even more angry than Shadowheart. You took half the Clan of normal duties to look for you, not to mention to get you up the cliff-"

"Why all the trouble?"

"So, as I was saying, you've been sentenced to the Hole for a quarter moon-"

"The Hole?"

"It's a smaller cave. As you can see, you have enough space here to live for a quarter moon, maybe not quite comfortably, until you're allowed out-"

"But they'll be bringing food, right?"

"Of course. But-"

"But what?"

"You're the first in line to get cut off of food if the conditions require-"

"What?!"

"For some of the Clan to go a bit hungrier so the ones that need it the most can have it."

"That's just mean"

"No, not really. I'll be checking in every day to check on your wounds-"

"Will others be visiting?"

"No. Spottedplt will give you a bit of exercise in here daily, but that's it-"

"Won't I go crazy in here?"

"The way you've acted, you'd deserve it."

"WHAT??"

"You'd deserve it. There's a place for you to make dirt, a little pool of water, moss for bedding and there's some fresh-kill over there. Goodbye."  
With that, the medicine cat then left through a small hole in the wall. How could they do this to me? I stood up. At least my leg healed nicely when I wasn't able to move it. I was sore all over, though. A can't believe it.

**Authors Note**: I know, this is a short chapter. I'll be swiching to Sunpaw for a bit.


	4. You're kidding!

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

Warriors isn't mine.

Yet.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!

"Sunpaw! Wake up!" Gingerfoot meowed. I pretty much leaped out of my skin! "Rosepetal, Silvertail and I are going to be showing the new apprentices the territory today!" I couldn't believe it. You see, CaveClan lived in the most dangerous territory of all the four Clans, since it was filled with sharp cliffs and unpredictable winds. Most of the apprentices trained for nearly a quarter moon before they were allowed out of the cave, and even then they didn't go far. I couldn't believe that my siblings (excluding Moonpaw, of course! She can be such a brat sometimes) and I got to look around so soon! It had only been two days! "Hurry up, Sunpaw!"

"Comming, Gingerfoot!" I meowed from my mossy nest, behind a rock in his den. I really enjoyed being with Whitepaw. She was always so happy! I liked being with Moonpaw, until she started acting like a little brat. but she got what she deserved.

"COME ON!" Gingerfoot yowled. When I bounded over to him just infront of the entrance to the cave, he seemed pretty impatient.

"Sorry Gingerfoot," I meowed. I certainly didn't want my mentor to be upset with me!

"Now, we'll only be with the others for half of the time. I need to show you the best herb places. We have to gather as much as possible before this thaw-" Gingerfoot started. This was a thaw?

"Thaw? It's freezing cold!" I exclaimed. It most certainly was!

"This is a thaw. Winters up here are verry, verry harsh. There have been times that we've been snowed in, or we had to huddle in one den for half the Clan to survive. If we don't find things, or enough fresh-kill to put away, there is always the threat of death in these caves. Somebody might have to go hungry, but we will survive. Now, lets go!" explained the larger cat. I gulped. Moonpaw! She would be the first cat to get less food. Was that really a good idea? I followed Gingerfoot. Just outside the cave was Whitepaw, Blackpaw and their mentors.

"Come on, Sunpaw! We've got to get going!" Whitepaw meowed. I always loved being with her. She was always so happy! As she bounded out of the tunnel, I followed with Blackpaw and our mentors behind him. I could've sworn that somebody said something in the tunnel, but I wouldn't know. As I saw the light and Whitepaw at the enterance to the tunnel, she kept running. So did I. But then, when I was out of the tunnel and past a large rock, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Whitepaw was nearing the cliff... She wasn't looking... She looked... She tried to stop... No! Whitepaw, no! Don't! Oh no... But then... Yes! Gingerfoot came up behind her, and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, just before she fell off the cliff.

"Whoa, thank you, Gingerfoot! I thought I was doomed, there!" exclaimed my shocked sister.

"It was nothing. Now, Sunpaw, it seems to be getting colder already. We have to find those herbs. Lets go!" meowed my mentor. As we bounded off, I asked him something that had been on my mind for while.

"Gingerfoot," I began "If it gets so cold up here, and it's so dangerous, why do we stay here? Wouldn't it be better to move down to the plains or the feilds with PlainsClan?"

"No, it wouldn't. We stay here because it is the territory that the Ancient Clans chose for us. If we were to leave, they would let us know. But, they haven't so we're staying here," he meowed, then pointed to a small, scrawny bush that contained a few berries. "Now, that are those?"

I thought back to my earlier lessons in recgonising the herbs. This was the first time I had actually seen8... "Juniper?"

"Good job! Now, Juniper..." For some reason, Gingerfoot's voice just seemed to leave me. Just behind the bush, I could se a small, flat expanse of land. Half in shadows, half in light. A voice seemed to speak to me on the winds.

_'though diffrent, light and dark must be one,  
aided by the glowing orb,  
to bring back hope'_

As soon as I registered the words, they were gone, the flat ground was the same, an Gingerfoot was staring at me.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I think I did."

"What was it?"

"It was StarClan."

"Wow."

"We need to leave."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"but I was so interestied!"

"Too bad. We're going back."

"Fine.

"Stonestar? We have to tell you something," Gingerfoot called. It was only a second before Stonestar replied.

"Come in!" We were standing just outisde the enterance to his den, rather nervously on my part. As we entered, I could see Stonestar sitting with his paws curled under him. I faded into the shadows as Gingerfoot repeated what had happened. Then, Stonestar said something that shocked me.

"I know."

"You do?" I asked from the shadows.

"Yes, I do. And I know what it means. I need you to get Whitepaw and Blackpaw, though," he replied. Aww! I wanted to figure it out for myself! Oh well. As I obeyed, I could hear the leader and medicine cat mumbling something inaudible. Just then I saw Whitepaw and Blackpaw leaving the tunnel. Geez, they're so slow!

_No we're not!_

What?

_We're not slow!_

Did Whitepaw just hear my thoughts?

_Yes, I did. What do you want?_

You're kidding!

_No, not really._

Wow! Cool! Hey... Moonpaw...

_It doesn't work on her._

**Thankfully.**

Blackpaw? You can do this too?

**Yes. **

This is too weird.

_Not really._

How long have you known about this?

**A few moons.**

_We wanted to tell you, but for some reason it didn't work._

Wow. This is a shock.

**You think?**

Oh, Stonestar wants us.

**_We're coming._**

You can do that?

_**Yes.**_

Cool!

I was totaly shocked. How was that even possible? And why couldn't Moonpaw do it too? Wait... If it worked now, how much did they know about my thoughts? Oh well. As we bounded back to Stonestars den, we could hear the voices of Gingerfoot, Stonestar, and now Shadowheart.

"They're here, Stonestar!" I called when we reached the ledge.

"Come in!" he called from the back. The three cats were staring at us, as if they expected something.

"What did you want to tell us?" Whitepaw asked.

_"As if it matters" _Blackpaw mumbled under his breath. If Stonestar heard him, he didn't acknowedge it.

"Now, it has come to our attetion that a prophecy has been given concerning you. If what it says is true, Whitepaw, Blackpaw, you must find the Hope Flower from the Ancients' stories to, for some reason, save the Clan. You will be leaving tommorow." Stonestar meowed. What? This was not possible! How could he be so obvious?

"What? You're kidding!" Whitepaw exclaimed. Then, I noticed. It would be just Moonpaw and me then! NO! But seriously, how could Stonestar be so straight forward about this? THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! AGH!

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_** Incase you didn't figure out, anything in **bold** is Blackpaws' thought-speech, _italics_is Whitepaws' and **_bold italics _**is Whitepaws' and Blackpaw's.


	5. Authors Note and Contest

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank all my reviewers. I'm so glad I haven't gotten any flames yet! As I started as a fan-fiction-er, Flames were my greatest fear. But, I have gotten some constructive criticism! I'm so happy! I don't thin you guys would've liked Sunpaw, did you? Well, I'll be switching back to Moonpaw now. Also, I plan on putting a character in the story, from one of my reviewers. I'll be drawing randomly. I can't guarantee what will happen to him/her, but I won't be killing him/her, that's for sure. If you can put this in your review, that would be great.**

**NAME: (Anything un-realistic (like stuff with Angel, Crystal, a first part that is already used, etc)**

**GENDER:**

**RANK: (Please, just kits/apprentices with warrior names)**

**APPEARANCE: (please be realistic!)**

**I will be writing these down randomly, and choosing one. I NEED this cat before my next chapter. That means, until I have at least five different possibilities, no updates for you!**

**Once again, thanks to all my loyal reveiwers. You guys ROCK OUT LOUD!**

**Sincerly,**

**Gecko**


	6. That's not the way it works!

**DISCLAIMER:  
**Sorry, but I don't own warriors.

**NOTE:  
**I have chosen the random cat to be in the story! Congrats, asdf! Willowpaw won! So, I guess I don't own her, either.

* * *

I could've sworn that I was floating... The past three days had been torture! I was fed scrawny mice, Gingerfoot made me eat disgusting herbs 'to fight infection'. As if! Spottetpelt was pretty harsh on the exercises. I was so tired... I was floating down a river of water... Cold, clear water...

And then, I was gasping for air. I opened my eyes. I had just been dreaming! But, The Hole was filling with water as rain fell from a hole in the ceiling. I flailed my paws as I began to sink. Apparently, long black fur holds water quite well. But then, YES! A ginger head popped up from the water as my nose and mouth filled with it. Sunpaw grabbed the scruff of my neck and then meowed, through a muffled mouth,

"fafe a fee heth". I figured that meant 'take a deep breath,' and I did. Being the larger (he was the largest of our litter) cat, he managed to pull me out into the main area. The entire camp was flooded! I could see cats gathering at the Highhole, the only point in the Camp that wasn't under water. I saw many cats darting to and from in the water, trying to find any cats that were trapped. Sunpaw swam (who knew he could?) towards the ledge, but I just couldn't. Gathering all my courage, I plunged into the water again, but not to late to hear somebody's meow.

"I can't get in the apprentices den!" I didn't know who it was , but they made it sound like somebody was stuck! Since my fur made me sink, getting to the den was no problem. I just glided, stopping to swim back to the top to take a breath twice. I took a large one, and then dived. Am I crazy? Why am I doing this? I could see a small, dark brown cat struggling to stay at the surface. There was a small pocket of air at teh top. I pushed myself up. I'm sure getting the hang of this, arn't I? I took another breath, and grabbed onto the cats scruff. She (I think it was a she) was pretty skinny, most likley one of the older apprentices, but not by much. I know some kits were made into apprentices only two moons before me, but I didn't associate with the older cats at the time. I struggled out of the den, dragging teh now unconcious cat behind me. As I reached the surface, I could see that all of the clan was now at the Highhole. One of the warriors dove into the water (Why is it that my clan is full of such good swimmers?) to take the other cat from me. There was no way I'd be able to help her onto the ledge now.

"Mew! Help!" I could hear another kit mewling loudly, flotaing on top of the watter. It was Stripekit! He was only two moons old, and had been too young to play with my siblings and I in our rough games when we were in the nursery. I scrambled over to him, grabbing him by the scruff. He knew to stop struggling, and let me take him over to the first small ledge that led to the Highhole. As I jumped up, he bumped around a bit. I deposited him infront of Rainclaw, his mother, and collapsed in a tired heap. Shadowheart then started licking my fur.

"You did great!" she meowed into my ear. I sat up, looking around. I could see two bodies, unmoving. The oteher apprentice had opened her green eyes, and looked totaly confused. "But... Flamekit is dead,". Flamekit's was one of the bodies. The other was Lightheart. It looked like the queen had died saving her last kit. She had been like a second mother to me! I'm sure Shadowheart was sad as well, as Lightheart was her sister, and exact opposite. It was then that Stonestar began to speak.

"Cats of CaveClan, we have survived this ordeal, but not unscaved. We will mourn the life of Lightheart, a noble warrior and loving mother, and her young kit, Flamekit. But, we will also celebrate for five cats who have saved a life each tonight and two who saved two. Shadowheart, Sunpaw, Snowstorm, Silvertail and Rosepetal each saved a life, and shall be going to the gathering tomorow night. However, Moonpaw and Spottedpelt each saved two. Both shall be going to the gathering, but Spottedpelt will get the first pick of the surviving fresh-kill, and Moonpaw will return to her training from her punishment to The Hole." I was stunned! Not only had I saved lives, but I was off punishment and going to the gathering. There was one thing I had to do. I approached the dark brown she-cat that had nearly drowned.

"Hi, I'm Moonpaw. Are you okay?" I asked. Her green eyes looked at me as she groomed long fur.

"I'm Willowpaw. I'm fine now. Thanks so much for saving me! I could've sworn I was a doomed." she meowed.

"That's good. Say, Willowpaw... This may seem random, but would you like to be friends?" I asked. Willowpaw seemed very friendly, and I could certainly use a friend.

"Sure!" she replied.

"Willowpaw? Gingerfoot wants to keep an eye on you tonight. You'll be staying with him in Stonestar's den," Sunpaw then meowed from behind me.

"Sure. See you later!" Willowpaw meowed as she followed my brother. For some reason, he looked pre-occupied. I quickly caught up, and asked something that had been on my mind.

"Hey, Sunpaw, where's Whitepaw and Blackpaw?" I asked. Where were they? Had they not made it out, or been found?

"Just go on, Willowpaw. You'll see Gingerfoot," Sunpaw meowed, before turning to me. "The thing is, there was this prophecy... Apparently, they had to go find the Hope Flower, or something. They left... yeserday?" He's kidding! There is NO WAY that Whitepaw and Blackpaw get to go on an adventure all on their own! It just doesn't work like that!

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, no. They don't even know where their going, or what they need the thing for." Sunpaw meowed. It just doesn't work this way! Or... does it?

"Wow," I said. That's it. Wow. I padded away, still stunned. I approached Shadowheart. "Um, Shadowheart, do you know if we'll just be sleeping up here tonight?" I asked. The water in the camp was as high as ever, but luckily the rain had stopped.

"Yes, I think so. Apparently, the rain should drain out by tommorow morning," my mother meowed, slightly pre-occupied.

"Well, okay then," I meowed. Everybody else was curling up to sleep, and so did I.


	7. Authors Note and A New Story

**Dear fans of mine (should I have any).**

**Hi everyone. I'm sorry it's taking too long to update, but I have a bit of writers block. I should have another chapter up by the end of the week, if all goes well. Until then, I'm starting on a new story, called 'Back to Reality'. It's going to be my first attempt at humor. I should have this story up by the end of the day. **

** Sincerly,**

** Your Friend,**

** (Commander) Gecko (of the Cloned Zombie Mutant Toe Eating Geckos of D00M)**

**P.S.**

** MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE SO TOTALY ROCKS!!-infinite exclamation points go here-!**


	8. Allegainces Late, huh?

**DISCLAIMER:**

I wasn't Erin Hunter when I woke up this morning, so I guess I don't own Warriors. Or Willowpaw.

**ALLEGIANCES**

**_CaveClan_**

**Leader**

Stonestar  
Large, dark gray tom with dary eyes

**Deputy**

Talonclaw  
Light gray tom with large claws  
_Cloverpaw_

**Medicine Cat**

Gingerfoot  
White tom with ginger paws, ears and tail  
_Sunpaw_

**Elders**

Brightfur  
Pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Oldest cat in the Clan.

Darkpelt  
Brown tom with amber eyes. Second oldest cat in the Clan

**Queens**

Stormcloud  
Small, dark gray she-cat  
_Pebblekit Puddlekit Poolkit_

**Warriors**

Rosepetal  
Light ginger she-cat with soft fur  
_Whitepaw_

Shadepelt  
Dark gray tom  
_Willowpaw_

Snowstorm  
White tom with amber eyes  
_Mudpaw_

Shadowheart  
Light tabby with dark stripes

Barkface  
White tom with a brown face and tail

Sandtail  
White she-cat with a ginger tail, paws and ears

Rivertail  
Gray tom with a long tail

Spottedpelt  
Light silver she-cat with darker flecks  
_Moonpaw_

Silverfur  
Silver tabby she-cat  
_Blackpaw_

**Apprentices**

Mudpaw  
White tom with brown tail and paws

Cloverpaw  
White she-cat with green eyes

Willowpaw  
Dark brown she-cat with shaggy fur and

Whitepaw  
White she-cat with yellow eyes

Blackpaw  
Black tom with amber eyes

Sunpaw  
Light ginger tom with yellow eyes

Moonpaw  
Long-furred black she-cat with dark eyes

**Kits**

Stripekit  
Brown tabby tom

Patchkit  
Tortiseshell she-kit

Pebblekit  
Light gray she-kit

Puddlekit  
Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Poolkit  
Dark gray tom with blue eyes and a long tail

**Remind me to do the allegiances BEFORE I start a story. It might not totaly match up at the moment, but I started, what, six chapters in?**


	9. OMSC!

**DISCLAIMER:  
**I'm getting REALLY tired of making these. I'm running our of ideas to say I don't own warriors so much that I think I re-used this one! GAH!

"Come on, Moonpaw, you can do it!" Willowpaw called from the top of a smaller cliff. All the apprentices (Sunpaw, Willowpaw, Cloverpaw, Mudpaw) had already made it to the top. I had yet to do so. This was a critical part of our training! Rosepetal and Spottedpelt had taken over training for the day, as we really needed to know how to climb these small cliffs, as there were many in the territory. I just couldn't catch on!

"I'm coming!" I yowled.

"Good luck!" Rosepetal called from the top. It was the smallest section of the Big Cliff, the border between CaveClan and PlainsClan. The top segment, in fact. I jumped onto a small rock, then a bigger ledge. Next up came a narrow ledge. I stumbled here. I could hear Willowpaw holding her breath. I caught my footing, and looked up. Cloverpaw, Willowpaw's white sister, was staring down with green eyes. She was the best at this, and had completed it on her first try. I could also see the next spot. Almost a tail-lengh to both the left and up was a wider ledge. I jumped, and...

I caught the ledge with my paws! Scrambling up, I let a few small rocks loose. Next was a small ledge set into the stone. It was where most cats fell. And apparently, so would I. I fell back, my paws scraping the rock on the way down. My next three attempts were failures, but I managed to grab hold on my fourth. My paws were tingling and raw, but I would make it to the top! I sort of had to, anyways. The next bit was easy, until I reached the last jump. I jumped up, and fell back! When I jumped again, I nearly fell back down to the bottom, a fall that might've been deadly had Rosepetal grabbed the scruff of my neck just in time.

"You could've done much, MUCH better," the older cat meowed, clearly dissappointed. I could see my own mentor shaking her head. I was ashamed of myself. I did woprse than any of the other apprentices!

"Come on, we need to start your fighting training," Spottedpelt meowed as she padded towards the Training Circle, a flat circular area guarded by stones. I fell towards the back, and so did Willowpaw.

"Don't worry, you did fine. We've been practising this, remember?" She meowed. I was really liking this cat. She was nice, without being annoying, and wasn't perfect in any way.

"You think so?" I asked. I was a bit self-conscious about my skills. I wasn't good at much, except for fighting, and that wasn't much.

"You actualy did better than my first try. I guess Rosepetal was being a bit harsh, but I hear she's a good mentor. I wish that my mentor was like that," Willowpaw meowed. The entire Clan knew that Shadepelt, Willowpaw's mentor was a softie, but he was loyal and strong.

"All of you should know that there is the threat of war from MountainClan. We will not say why. We will say, however, that you need to learn to fight. Since Sunpaw needs to go to Gingerfoot soon, we'll see how he fares against Willowpaw. Remember, no claws and don't bite too hard. You may begin," Rosepetal meowed as my friend and my brother walked to the center of the Training Circle. They began circling each other, planing an attack. I knew that Sunpaw wasn't half bad at this, but I had no clue at how good Willowpaw was.

Willowpaw jamp onto Sunpaw's back, forcing the cat down. The ginger apprentice shoved the other cat off, flipping backwards. Now, although upside-down, he was on top. He jamp off, then turned. Willowpaw was already up, and ready to continue. She leaped, pinning Sunpaw down. He went limp, but the older aprentice knew that trick. She used it to her advantage, flipping him over to get a better hold. He was pinned down and stuck, and she had won.

"Wow! That was great!" I exclaimed. I knew Sunpaw was good, but apparently Willowpaw was much better. As Sunpaw padded off, tail drooping and clearly dissappointed, the winning apprentice didn't seem that impressed.

"It was no big deal. Everybody knows that trick. It's easy to counteract, if you're strong enough," my friend replied. Either way, she did great!

"Moonpaw, lets see how you do against our best apprentice. That means you, Cloverpaw," Spottedpelt meowed. I gulped. Why ME? Why put ME against the best apprentice?

"Good luck!" Willowpaw meowed. I'd sure need it. The older apprentice was confident and much larger than me. We started circling each other, and I knew that Cloverpaw was thinking. When she jumped, I swerved to the side. She landed hard, and I pounced, but she threw me off. The breath was pushed out of me, and Cloverpaw took advantage of that. When she pounced, I got an idea. I went limp, and the older apprentice used the same move that Willowpaw had. While she was flipping me, I broke loose, pushing down hard on Cloverpaw's shoulders. She pushed up, and I let go. She pounced at me, but I backed up. We were both getting tired now.

"Stop, that was good enough. Good job Cloverpaw. You did better than I expected, Moonpaw. Good job. You can both leave. There sn't much more that we can do today. You too, Willowpaw," Rosepetal meowed. I couldn't beleive it! I did GOOD! I looked to the sky. It was almost sun-high.

"Come on, I think we should do some hunting," Willowpaw meowed. "I'll show you how,"

"That would be great!" I meowed, thinking of the fall I had the first time I tried hunting. I sure hope it doesn't happen again!

* * *

"The cats that will be going to the gathering are Gingerfoot, Sunpaw, Spottedpelt, Shadowheart, Silvertail, Rosepetal, Moonpaw, Snowstorm, Talonclaw and Cloverpaw. We will be leaving shortly," Stonefur called from the HighHole. I couldn't beleive it! I was going to my first gathering already! I coldn't wait.

"I bet you're excited, arn't you?" Willowpaw meowed from beside me. We had just been crunching on a couple of small birds since our hunting that afternoon had been a sucess.

"Yeah! Very!" I meowed. I most certainly was!

"It's pretty cool. You'll see so many of the great warriors. There's Miststar (she's the leader of PlainsClan), and Bigfoot (her deputy), Even Lavafoot might be there! She's a white she-cat with deep ginger paws. She's an elder now, but she saved her entire Clan back when she was an apprentice, by going on a major journey, and nearly lost her paws when a volcano she was climbing errupted. She's a legend!" Willowpaw meowed. It was pretty obvious that she looked up to this Lavafoot cat. I could've sworn she continued talking, but after the word 'legend' my ears just stopped working. What if that happened to Whitepwe and Blackpaw? It's not like I don't want them to do well or anything, but I'd probably be looked down upon for my entire life! GAH! At that point, somebody prodded me with their paw, meowing pretty much in my ear.

"We're leaving,". There's only one thing I can say at that point.

**OMSC!!**

**Hah, how was the ending?** **I know, that chapted took a while. Darn writers block. Cookies go to the reviewers! 5 reviews before the next chapter!!**


	10. Am I going crazy?

**DISCLAIMER:**

Think about it. If I owned warriors, would I be writing fan-fiction? Well, maybe (For Harry Potter or Tamora Peirce books, 'cuz I can't be J.K. Rowling AND Tamora Peirce AND Erin Hunter at the same time, you know!), but still, I do not own warriors!

**Oh, and for those of you that were wondering, OMSC was Oh My StarClan. I kinda couldn't use OMG there, could I? I normally don't do that in my stories.**

I couldn't believe it! My first gathering! Hooray! I was pretty much bouncing along, very un-Moonpaw-like.

"You're acting as if this is a big deal," Cloverpaw meowed, as she padded past me. This was probably the second gathering for her. She was probably pretty annoyed at me for almost almost beating her during training. Well, almost. I had been getting tired too, at that point.

"So, I guess you're excited?" Shadowheart asked as she caught up to me.

"You bet! I just can't wait! I mean, how many apprentices get to go to their first gathering, let alone after maybe five days of training?..." I ended up babbling like this the entire way, right up until we reached the Stone Stairs. It's basically a bunch of boulders leading down to the Five Stones. There's one for each Clan (CaveClan, PlainsClan, MountainClan, PlateauClan and StarClan, our ancestors). Each points to the Clans territories, except for StarClans. Theirs' is in the center. Across from us is the MountainClan mountain. Then, off to the left is the slightly raised plateau of PlateauClan, and further down to the right is PlainsClan. There's an opening under the Star Rock (the rocks have names. Mountain Rock, Plateau Rock, Cave Rock, Cave Rock and obviously Star Rock) that leads to the Dream River, where the leaders and medicine cats talk to StarClan. Of course, Sunpaw would be going there at the next half moon, for his 'real' ceremony. But more about that later. When we got to Five Stones, I could see three cats standing on top of the StarStone. There was a misty gray she-cat, most likely Miststar, and a very large black tom, then a fluffy white she-cat.

"That's Nightstar of PlateauClan, and Miststar from PlainsClan next to him. Milkstar is on his other side. She's from MountainClan," Shadowheart meowed. I could see as Talonclaw went to stand beneath the stone and Stonestar on it. Gingerfoot went with him as Sunpaw and Cloverpaw started to mingle with some other apprentices. Maybe, if Willowpaw was with me, I wouldn't be alone. I knew that Cloverpaw didn't like me, and I was honestly a bit scared by her.

"Hello there!" came a soft meow from behind me. I turned to see a small, light gray she-cat with beautiful green eyes standing there. She smelled of PlainsClan.

"Hi," I mumbled. She looked to be about four moons older than me. I could see a couple toms staring at her from a group of cats. She most certainly was beautiful.

"I'm Silentpaw. Who are you?" she asked. She certainly was friendly!

"Moonpaw..." I mumbled.

"You seem nervous, Is this your first gathering?" Silentpaw asked me.

"Yeah, I was just made an apprentice a few days ago," I said.

"Wow, you're lucky! I didn't get to go to a gathering until my third moon. Would you like to meet some other cats?"

"Sure, I guess..." I followed Silentpaw to a group of three cats, that, just to my luck, contained Sunpaw.

"This is Streampaw, the medicine cat apprentice for MountainClan," Silentpaw meowed, pointing at a larger gray she-cat with her tail. "This is Skypaw, medicine cat apprentice of PlateauClan, and Sunpaw-" added as she pointed at a white tom with one blue eye, and one amber one. He looked strangely like Icekit. How I missed him!

"We've met," I said as she got to Sunpaw. He looked the other way.

"Oh, really? You're both from CaveClan! How could I forget!" Silentpaw said.

"Can I guess that you're PlainClan's medicine cat apprentice?" I asked. I didn't feel comfortable around so many lucky cats.

"Yup! We've got to stick together, but you're welcome to join us at any gathering you'd like. I hear that you wanted to get the spot. It must've been a shock when Gingerfoot asked Sunpaw instead, huh?" Silentpaw meowed. What an outgoing cats. Honestly, I found her a bit annoying. Talking to her this entire time, I had pretty much missed the first bit of the gathering.

"- There is also a new litter of kits in the nursery. Dawnflower had her litter just days after the last gathering. Other than that, MountainClan has no news," Milkstar meowed. Who was Dawnflower? Nobody I'd heard of, but what would you expect?

"New kits are always good news. CaveClan recently suffered from another flood, but that can be expected in this thaw. We lost the lives of Lightheart and Flamekit, but also had many saved. We give thanks to Shadowheart, Sunpaw, Snowstorm, Silvertail and Rosepetal, as well as Spottedpelt and Moonpaw for those lives were saved. We also have four new apprentices. Whitepaw and Blackpaw couldn't come, but Moonpaw, and Sunpaw, our new medicine cat apprentice could. That is all from CaveClan." Stonestar meowed. I could hear people congratulating Sunpaw, and Silentpaw was saying something. I, on the other hand, was trying to listen to Miststar.

"In PlainsClan we have three new apprentices. Ravenpaw, Smallpaw and Grasspaw were unable to come tonight. We also have a new litter of kits. Other than that, there is no news from PlainsClan," Miststar meowed.

"We also have very little news from PlateauClan. We have nothing to report, other than the fact that our prey is running well as leafbare is coming to a close," Nightstar meowed. This seemed to have been a short gathering, but it was interrupted by a falling star from the sky.

"A sign!" exclaimed a small calico she-cat. Streampaw and Skypaw rushed to their mentors. I was left standing beside

_'Two have failed,  
__three will come,  
or else shadows shall rise,  
And take the forest in it's paws'_

"Did you hear something?" I asked Streampaw. The she-cat looked at me oddly, then went to her mentor as well. Sunpaw looked preoccupied, and did nothing.

"This gathering is over," Nightstar called as he jumped from the Star Stone. I couldn't help but think about what I heard. Two have failed? what could that mean? And why was I hearing these things? The voice had... it almost felt cold. How do voices feel like something? Am I losing my mind?

**Okay, if I get five (GOOD! No just 'random filler. reviews) reviews on this chapter before I put the next one up in a few days, I will have another contest. Ten, and I will insert a plot twist that YOU, my loyal readers, will vote on! And more than ten, and I have to think of something! Now, READ AND REVIEW! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	11. This doesn't make sense!

**DISCLAIMER  
**Warriors is not mine. Or Willowpaw.

"Hello? Moonpaw? Come on!" Sunpaw meowed, falsely happy. What was up with him? I stop for a moment, and he thinks that we'll NEVER get back to camp.

"I'm coming!" I meowed. The giner tom didn't seem quite so bad at the moment. Why, I do not know. "Um, Sunpaw, you didn't... hear anything back there, did you?" I asked. He turned around, staring at me.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Why? Why are you so nervous?" I asked.

"Because I need to know! Just, tell me, okay?" he meowed, sounding exasperated. What's such a big deal. I repeated what I heard to him.

"Do you think I'm going crazy?" I asked, trying to keep up as we headed back to camp.

"I'll tell you soon," he meowed. What's with him today? Apparently, 'soon' didn't come very soon. It wasn't until the next day (after training, of course) that he said anything.

"Uhm, Moonpaw? Could you come with me?" he asked.

"Well, sure. What is it?" I meowed. He seemed awfully nervous. This was not normal for him. He always was the most confident of my siblings. I followed him into Gingerfoots' den, where Stonestar and Gingerfoot were waiting.

"Hello Moonpaw. Hello Sunpaw," Stonestar meowed. Did I ever mention how much I admire him? "Moonpaw, do you know why you're here?"

"No, not really," I replied. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, no. Not at all. Now, Moonpaw, Sunpaw says that you heard something at the gathering last night. What was it?" Stonestar asked. I repeated what I heard.

"Am I going crazy?" I asked after. This time, it was Gingerfoot who spoke up.

"Not at all. Moonpaw, that was StarClan."

"StarClan? Why would _I_ hear them? I'm not special. I'm not a Medicine Cat or a Medicine Cats' apprentice, sho why would it be me?" I asked nervously. What did this mean?

"Well, we don't know. But what we do know, is that it means that Whitepaw and Blackpaw have failed," Gingerfoot meowed.

"Failed? You mean, like, died?" I asked. They can't die! People in prophecies don't die!

"Most likley. But, we need to send three cats, as the prophecy says, to replace them. From what we know, it was only Sunpaw and you that heard this. The other Clans do not know. StarClan chose to give this prophecy to you, Moonpaw, and you might be involved," Stonestar replied. Wow. Blackpaw and Whitepaw might be dead. No, they are _probably_ dead. This doesn't happen!

"So, what does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, since only you and Sunpaw heard of this, you and Sunpaw will be needed to help find the cats that are mentioned. Keep your eyes open, think it over, and let Gingerfoot know if either of you think of something," Stonestar meowed. I exited the den, my head spinning. Everything was happening too fast, far too fast. I was hardly able to understand it all. Maybe I just needed to sleep... Sleep. I need sleep.

"Where are you going?" Willowpaw asked as I passed her. Training was over for the day, and all chores (bringind fresh-kill to the elders and queens) were done.

"Sleep," I meowed, padding to the apprentices' den. My mossy nest was inviting, and I was asleep quite soon.

_I was padding through a thick forest. Odd. there were no forests on Caveclan territory. No matter where I turned, something was following behind me. There was no wind, and I could not scent it. I turned around one last time to see a glowing pair of orange eyes staring at me. The wind picked up, and again I heard the voices. _

_'Brought by a storm,  
__Three have come,  
__Water and stone,  
To force back the night,  
__To bring back hope...'_

_"What? That makes no sense!" I exclaimed, but my dreams were fading._

"That makes no sense..."

**Yes, you guys reveiwed enough. Do you know what that means? Huh? Huh? CONTEST TIME! **

**Whoever is the first person to completly decipher the little prophecies (both) gets to see all the warrior names for the current apprentices. Sorry, but if your an anonamus person, I can't tell you, as I can't reply to your reveiw. Sowwy. Now, have funsies! READ AND REVEIW!**


End file.
